Moonlight Sonata
by wannabequeenbe
Summary: Jason learned a song for a man who always believed in him.


Name: Moonlight Sonata

Author Wannabequeenbe

Rating: G

Author Notes: Music and math the only two things that never changed where ever you are in the world. I like the idea that Jason would play, that he would have music to pour his soul and emotions out in. Based on this headcannon:

22. When Jason was under Bruce's wing, Bruce made him take piano lessons in hopes that it would be another channel for his anger. Despite his complaining about it, Jason did enjoy it and got quite good. After he died and came back he was out of practice and now can only play simple ditties and the first 40 seconds of Moonlight Sonata

Depending on the person the hour could be considered late, but to this particular family the hour is early. It's one in the afternoon on a Saturday. Alfred sits in the library a very special guest sitting across from him. The share the afternoon's quiet together. "Where's Damien," the raven haired, teal eyed, young man asks his grandfather. Alfred smiles, for all his boasting Jason does care for his brothers protectively and passionately. "I believe Master Dick took him to a football came," Alfred answers a smirk forming on the old man's lips. "Really, how'd he get him to go, clobber him over the head," Jason asks taking a drink of the coffee in his hands. "I do believe the threat of no patrol for a week was used," Alfred explains. Jason looks confused, "Something about telling Master Bruce about Damian's parent teacher conference over the phone a week ago," Alfred elaborated. "Bruce went to a parent teacher conference," Jason asks. "I believe the problem is that he did not go," Alfred chuckled and Jason joined in. "Well done demon-boy," Jason says raising his glass to the absent boy. Jason stands, he doesn't sit well since coming back from the dead, too much stillness is always his explanation for the restless movement.

Wandering around the library, Jason is aware of his adopted grandfather's eyes on him. He finally comes to his destination, the place he always eventually heads to when he's here for Saturday tea with Alfred. When he first came, Bruce asked him if there was anything Jason had ever wanted to do, Jason had confessed he always wanted to play music but they're family had been too poor for that. Bruce had instantly found the best music tutors and Jason learned guitar, trumpet, and sax. The one instrument he had been resistant to learn was the piano, he hadn't told Bruce that his mother had played piano when she was young and it reminded Jason of her. Bruce had insisted telling him that music in general, and especially the piano, would be a good conduit for Jason's emotions and grief. And Bruce had been right; music had been Jason's way of dealing with the pain, Jason exceled in music and especially the piano. He could work out whatever he was feeling or dealing with on the keys and they didn't yell at him for hitting them too hard or for exerting whatever emotion he was feeling.

One of the first songs he had learned to play had been his mother's favorite song _Valse Triste_ though it sounded better with a symphony to Jason. Dick had insisted on Jason learning _Entry of the Gladiators_ to play for him when he was home sick for the circus. Jason had learned Wagner's _Ride of the Valkyries_ since it reminded him of Bruce/Batman, and Bach's _Toccata e Fuga in Re Minore _for himself, but there had been one song that he had learned when he had found out it was Alfred's favorite.

"Can you still play Master Jason," Alfred asked leaning his head back. "No," Jason answered, "I only remember bits and pieces, mostly the modern stuff, bits of the classics, I'm out of practice," Jason admitted. "Play what you remember," Alfred said softly.

Bruce listened at the door to the keys of the piano, only one person knew how to play it like that. Dick had never bothered to learn to play and while Tim and Damian both knew how to play and their playing was perfect mechanically, there was no passion. But Jason, his 2nd son would've been a musician if his life had turned out differently, the emotion in Jason's music could touch the darkest of souls. Bruce stood in the hall and listened as Jason played the first minute of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _for his grandfather over and over trying to move past the minute but unable to. "I can't," Bruce heard Jason mutter to Alfred, "Keep practicing Master Jason, talent like yours should not be wasted," Alfred said. Bruce could hear the two moving towards the sliding doors and quickly made his way upstairs his cell phone already out. Alfred was right, Jason had always been talented and since his death he had not been able to practice, that was something Bruce could fix.

Jason rested his head back against the wall; he was tired down to his bones. After he had left Wayne Manor he had caught a few hours of shut eye and then had gone straight into patrolling. Jason sighed and stood moving across several roofs then dropping down onto his fire escape, down two flights, and through the open window. Jason stopped inside his living room. There, standing completely out of place, was a beautiful baby grand piano. On top was several books of music Jason could see. Moving to the piano Jason touched the ivory keys, closing his eyes as he pushed down, it was such a beautiful sound. The piece at the top of the pile was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ with a note that said, "Music till you remember," and despite the late hour and his neighbor's complaints Jason began playing once again.


End file.
